hagurefandomcom-20200214-history
Risty El Da Sherfied
'Risty El Da Sherfied ' (リスティ・エル・ダ・シェルフィード Risuti Eru Da Sherufīdo) is the Princess of Sherfied, a country in Alayzard. After the fall of Galious, the Demon King of the Asmodian clan, she tried to prevent Akatsuki Ousawa from leaving Alayzard and returning home, unaware of his oath to protect Miu Ousawa. The moment after he kissed her, Risty immediately slapped him and she angrily told him to never come back, ignoring his words that he will return one day. Appearance Risty is a very beautiful girl in her late teens with golden hair and brown-orange eyes. She wears a green dress with golden embroideries, with the lower half white with green and gold edges. She wears a white cape with shoulder-less sleeves that match the color of her dress, and with white and gold thigh-highs and brown sandals. Personality Risty has a sassy yet kind nature toward her people and her lover, Leon. However, Risty is shown to hold grudges as well, as she hadn't forgiven Akatsuki for Leon's death, or leaving her for the Human world (ignoring his promise to return to here if anything happen). History During the war against the Demon King of Asmodian, Galious, Risty along with her lover, Leon Aceperio, Zechs, and Loutier formed an army to stop the Demon King. However, one day, a ordinary person, Akatsuki came to their world, Alayzard through unknown summon.at first she did not like him as he happened to be summoned into her bathroom while she was taking a bath, plus the fact they were both naked did not help either. Leon tried to get Akatsuki back to his world back as it was dangerous in their world. The group found a gate door that led them back to Akatsuki's old world which was in the vast forest near Sherfied in the deepest part of the northern side of the forest. When Galious' army came and raided Erdia, the royal city of Sherfied, she saw Akatsuki running to the battle with a desperate look on his face from the palace window. Worried about him, she chased after him, when she finally caught up with him she saw Akatsuki on the ground in shock, Leon dead and Zechs, and Loutier standing over the two of them. Risty became depressed after they told her how Leon died protecting Akatsuki against the Demon Lord. After Akasuki came back from training in the Divine World and learning Renkan Keikikou, and saving the group in Erdia when they got into a tight spot, they decided to join Akasuki to stop the Demon Lord, despite Risty's dislike toward him. During the journey, Risty started to fall for Akasuki, but Akasuki refused to accept her feelings due to Leon. After slaying Galious, Akasuki planned on returning back to his world without telling Risty as she would get upset, but was somehow informed about his actions. Plot Introduction arc When Akatsuki went into the old ruin that holds the Gate of Another World, Risty was there waiting for him, but Akatsuki went pass her as he doesn't want to see her cry. But without choice, Akatsuki saw her tears and kissed her good bye to her dismay and left angrily. Before he left, Akatsuki told Risty that he will always come back to her whenever she is in trouble. Ranking Wars arc Return to Alayzard arc Akatsuki the Demon King arc Powers & Abilities Not much is known about Risty abilities, but it was mention that Risty was a talent mage during the war and fought along side Akastuki, Leon, Zechs, and Loutier. Weapons & Equipment References & Notes *In the light novel, when Akatsuki kissed her, Risty walked away upset, but in the anime, she slaps him. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Sherfied Category:Alayzard